


Pietà

by Pambot3000



Series: The Bendy Boys Do Fine Art! [9]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action Figures, Bible, Christianity, Embedded Images, Fanart, Inspired by Art, M/M, Other, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sculpture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pambot3000/pseuds/Pambot3000
Summary: Steve and Bucky recreate Michaelangelo's Pietà (The Piety).  Completed in 1499, this famous work of art depicts the body of Jesus on the lap of his mother Mary after the Crucifixion."Steve, how long do I have to lay like this?  I'm getting a crick in my neck!"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Jesus Christ & Mary Mother of Jesus | Maryam bint Imran
Series: The Bendy Boys Do Fine Art! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878451
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Pietà

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voodoosgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodoosgirl/gifts).



> As always, for my Muse/Sister in All Things and Stucky, Voodoosgirl.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21628602@N07/50526220626/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
